The Sunset Can Mean Sorrow
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: The accidental sequel to Farewell the Beating Heart. Oneshot. MapleClan Alphabetical Challenge.


**A/N: Sort of the sequel to ****Farewell the Beating Heart.**** An accidental sequel. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have a song for this one too. If you have another device with you at the moment, search this on youtube and read while listening! Hope it works well! watch?v=u0hdiYcPGQo**

~The Sunset Can Mean Sorrow~

Splashwing sighed. Ever since Rabbitkit died by her side, every time she saw the sunset it made her sad.

_It's like the sun is disappearing. There's no ultimate promise that it's going to come back. It just sinks below the horizon and takes all of the light with it._ she thought morbidly as she padded back to her new nest in the warrior's den.

She wished she were still in the queen's den, but she wasn't a queen anymore. Sometimes when she was tired though, or having a bad day (which were frequent now) she'd forget and insist on going to the nursery. She'd think Rabbitkit would be there waiting for her. Excited and happy to see her.

And every time that happen she'd have to turn around and trudge away, the stinging memories like raw wounds.

Some mornings Splashwing would wake up unusually early. She felt she had to get out and be alone. Something told her it was good for her. So she went to her often spot; a clearing outside of camp.

Most times dew would blanket the soft morning grass. She'd sit down and breathe deeply, letting the moist, cool air clear her mind. She felt better when she came here. She felt like someone was watching over her.

She'd empty her mind of negative and sorrowful thoughts and just let go completely...and those few moments now were what Splashwing lived for. It was her solace.

"Rabbitkit, I miss you. I think about you every day." she murmured one morning. She felt something that made her think someone acknowledged what she had just said. It chilled her, but it made her feel better.

When she eventually had to leave the clearing and go back to camp, every day she hoped she healed a little bit. She liked to think so. _He's with me in spirit. He watches over me in StarClan._ she always told herself.

And somehow, she knew this was true.

Other days went horribly wrong. She'd be angry at the world, seemingly delusional. She'd have an outburst of emotions. "He has to come back!" Splashwing screeched, looking around wildly.

Her sister, Pinecloud, tried to comfort her. "He's with you always, just not physically. It's alright, it's alright."

Splashwing would try and shove or fight her way to the queen's den, persistent on seeing Rabbitkit. After it registered in her clouded mind that he was gone was when it got worse.

"Why is he gone, who took him? Where is he?!" she yowled. It was heart breaking for Pinecloud to watch. She hated to see her sister so utterly distraught and mentally lost. She hated how much pain she was in. She hated that she couldn't do anything to help.

Splashwing would then run around camp and call for Rabbitkit relentlessly. She'd look for him. She'd cry.

And there was nothing anyone could do. She was on the verge of an emotional breakdown-her son was murdered in cold blood, his precious stolen from her. _Died in front of her._ The Clan, but primarily _Splashwing,_ had to _bury_ her own _son._ Place earth over his body, prey to StarClan, and say..._'goodbye.'_ She had to realize he was gone. And nothing could be done.

No one in the Clan could stand it. They weren't angry at her, they were sorry. They grieved. They mourned for Splashwing's loss and Rabbitkit's death.

_There was nothing to be done._

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

One morning, about the time where Splashwing would reside to her own secret haven, she padded out to the creek instead. The one that flowed on the border of the territory. It was deep and adequately sized. A cat could easily fit. _You told me you'd see me soon._ she thought. But without another, she plunged into the chilly water.

She didn't bother to hold her breath, or hope to stay afloat. She simply let herself drift off, no intention of fighting for what she had left. She couldn't.

Splashwing felt herself grow heavier and heavier. The darkness closed in, and she took one last breath. _At least I got to see the sunrise..._was her last thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"I'm here mama..."_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_~The Sunset Can Mean Sorrow~_

_Farewell this time __**my**__ beating heart,_

_I've given up on all._

_Hoping you could pull me through,_

_instead, I get a fresh start._

_All I see now are loved ones and stars,_

_not to say 'bye' but 'hello.'_

_They are so close now, no longer so far._

_I love them now more than ever, but I'm sure they already know._

_Farewell this time __**my**__ beating heart,_

_A sunrise is a fresh new start. _

**A/N: Ta da! I'd love to hear what you guys think! P.S. I do not own Warriors or anything to do with the link pasted.**


End file.
